The Way I Loved Him
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP
Summary: A short oneshot on Annabeth's love. Sometimes the love that is perfect is that way because it isn't. Annabeth has a choice but the decision is pretty clear. She only loves one. AU, Please review!


**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so a little something different with this one shot!**

**Based of Taylor Swift's song 'The Way I Loved You'**

**Here goes:**

He is sensible and incredible and all my friends were jealous of our friendship. They all thought that we were going to get together. He knows what to say and when to say it, and as I got in his car he calls me beautiful. I feel perfectly fine. But we are just friends, just hanging out. This wasn't going to go further than that. I wouldn't let it, because somebody else was in the way.

He is crazy, weird, goofy and I miss him. I miss screaming and fighting and dancing in the rain. Now I'm lying in bed at 2 AM, cursing his name. He always acted insane and that's the way I love him. He gave me a roller coaster kind of rush, and I didn't know I could feel this much. And that's the way I love him. And I missed him, the farther apart we were the more I missed him. He is my bestfriend, more than my best friend actually. I realize now that he is my everything. My Percy.

He respects my space and never makes me wait. He calls when he says he will and is always on time. He's polite and talks to my parents often. He's charming and I'm comfortable. But...

I miss screaming and fighting and dancing in the rain. And now I'm awake at 2 AM and I'm cursing his name because he always acted insane. But that's the way I love him. He gave me a roller coaster kind of rush and I didn't know I could feel that much. No matter where I go, and what I do, he's always on my mind. Even when I'm with Luke he pops up in my head and makes me crazy. Percy. And that's the way I love him.

Lucke can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking, cause I don't feel anything. He's nothing like Percy. Percy's wild and crazy, frustrating, intoxicating. It's complicated but he got away by some mistake. I don't know how this stupid fight started or whose fault it was. And I don't care, i just want him back. But we weren't talking and it was killing me. He is my best friend, we spent every moment together yet now we avoid each other. Everytime I see him in the halls my heart lurches and I want to cry at the hurt that flashes in his eyes as he turns away. I miss him.

I miss screaming and fighting and dancing in the rain and It's 2 AM and I'm cursing his name. He always acted insane, and I'm breaking down and coming undone. I need him to feel that roller coaster kinda rush. And now that I know I can feel that much, I want him. I need him. That's the way I love him.

We were walking in the park hanging out. Luke was saying something but my mind was elsewhere. It was focused on a certain raven-haired, green-eyed boy that I knew I loved. As we rounded the corner I saw him. Percy Jackson in all his glory was here in the park...with another girl. Rachel Dare, I recognized her from art class. My hopes, dreams and heart shattered as I watched them together. They were sitting on the grass talking, she had a sketch pad out and was drawing something. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and tears made their way to my eyes, threatening to spill over. We promised each other that we would be there when the other was needed, I need him now. But he's gone. That's the way I loved him.

As I was about to leave, he turned around. Green eyes met gray and the world seemed to stop. My vision tunneled and the only thing I could see was him. We stared at each other. Percy, Percy, Percy my mind couldn't think anything else. I missed him, I needed him by my side right now. His eyes seemed to spell out a similar story. He stood up never breaking eye-contact. I took a tentative step forward. He took one too. We took another, and another until we were flat out running. I met his warm embrace in the middle and my heart was fluttering. I was with him again. I had missed him, I needed him. We were best friends who promised not to separate, and some stupid fight wasn't going to get in the way of that. We pulled out of the hug and looked at each other.

I drank in his features, everything about him. His firm jaw, his sparkling mischievous eyes, his messy dark hair. How he was a clumsy Seaweed Brain who goofed off all the time. How he always attempted to annoy me whenever he could with his teasing smirk. How he always made me laugh and knew everything about me. How he had been with me through thick and thin, and when something was wrong he knew immediately. He knew me better than anybody.

We leaned in at the same time and captured each others lips in a sweet kiss. It was bliss, better than I ever imagined. I was with the one I loved and I'd never leave him again because I love the...

screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. And it's 2 AM and I'm on the phone still calling his name. We are so in love that we act insane and that's the way I love him. He gives me a roller coaster kinda rush and I can't believe I can feel this much love. And that's the way I love him.

**A/N: Well? Tell me what you think! Please Review! :)**

**See ya! :)**


End file.
